


范丞丞x你 | 范总太撩了

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x你 | 范总太撩了

R18.

**"原谅我太狂野想让我们的感情变得更深刻些。"——范丞丞**

 

 

自从上次差一些在范丞丞的办公室里

檫枪走火后你就不大敢去范丞丞的办公室。

 

其实你也不是说很抗拒，就是感觉怪怪的，

隔着一个门外面全是其他员工，你也放不开，所以就直接不去范丞丞的办公室，

虽然你明明就有几个星期的休假，在家也没事做。

 

这一天夜里你和范丞丞在家里又做“夜间运动”。

他刚刚才在你的小穴中释放了，还带着一些喘气声就趴在你的胸口问你：

 

“为什么这几天都不来公司和我吃午饭啊？”

 

“就。。。有点忙。“

 

“你休假在家里有什么好忙的？“

 

“就是。。。忙。“

 

“你该不会是躲我吧？“

 

他把原本埋在你胸口的头抬了起来，望着你。

 

“没。。。没有啊。。。“

 

“没有就好，那明天下午来我公司一起吃午饭吧。”

 

“我有事做。”

 

“你有什么事做？！我查了你的行程你明明就没事。“

 

“我约了我的朋友不可以吗？“

 

说完他突然从你的身上起了来，双手架住你的双肩。

 

“你确定你明天不来？那你明早可能下不了床了。“

 

说完他刻意把你的腿撑开，用巨大一直在你的穴口附近摩擦。

 

“范丞丞你欺负我！”

“现在还不算欺负，如果明天你不来的话我就真的欺负你了。”

 

说完他又假装要把巨大再次插入你那个早已因为被他今晚“使用”过度而不能闭合的穴口。

 

“好好好，我明天去就是了！！！我去我去！”

 

“乖，那么今天先放过你。”

 

“你真的越来越流氓了。“

 

“可你还不是喜欢。”

 

“我才没有。”

 

“好啦好啦，快睡吧，留点力气给明天。“

 

说完他就在你的额头上落了一个吻，然后紧紧抱住你。

 

\----------------------------------

 

第二天一早，他见你还熟睡着就不把你叫醒，先去上班了。

 

你起床之后在厨房看见了他为你买的早餐和一张便利贴。

便利贴里写着

**【下午在公司等你，不来的话你知道后果的。】**

他还在旁边画了一个笑脸，你想那明明就是恐吓，还画什么笑脸。

 

你想着反正该来的总会来，范丞丞的“毅力”你不是不知道的，

躲得过今天，也躲不过明天，

躲得过这个月也躲不过下个月，那还是去吧。

 

你刻意穿了条比较宽松的裙，

因为害怕比较紧的裙麻烦起来他会忍不住扯破，

到时你没衣服换，就连公司都走不出去，那就更加尴尬了。

 

你还把家里的安全套放了进包包里，

虽然在那一刻你还是心存一点点的希望，

希望安全套不会派上用场，希望他会突然忙起来，

或是有什么突发状况，放过你。

 

可是再想了想，你又好像有一些期待，

感觉有些刺激，只是还是觉得有些怪怪的。

 

到了下午你就抱着忐忑的心情去了他的公司。

他见你到了他的办公室就露出了灿烂的笑容。

 

“你来啦？还以为你不会来。”

 

“你都那样恐吓我了，我能不来吗？”

 

“把门关上过来吧。“

 

你确保门被锁紧后他就让你坐在了他的大腿上。

因为害怕会掉下去，你只能用双手环住他的脖子。

 

“还穿了这么松的裙子，看来你是准备好了。“

 

你害羞地不知怎么答他，只能把脸埋进他的怀里。

就在这个时候桌上的电话响了，

范丞丞看了看是外面助理打来的电话，所以就接了。

 

“我不是说过没什么事别打扰我吗？”

 

“范总对不起，电影投资方的合约那边出了些问题，派了人过来做紧急调整，大概一小时后就到了。”

 

“嗯。我知道了。”

 

他把电话盖了之后，你开口说

“你有急事要不就。。。别在这里做了吧，今晚。。回家才做好吗。。”

 

他突然抱着你起了身，你吓得立刻用双脚夹紧他的腰。

 

他抱着你走到沙发前然后把你放了在沙发上。

“不要在那边做，那就在这里做吧。“

“我不是那个意思。。。我是说回家才做。“

 

他回了你一句

“等不及了“

 

过后他就把你的裙子撩了上来，然后隔着内裤不停地用手指挑逗你的私处。

你的穴口早已湿透了，连带着内裤也湿透了，他把你的内裤从脚上扯了下来。

“明明就那么湿了。“

 

你被他用手指挑逗地高潮了了一次，整个身子都软软的。

你听见了他解开皮带的声音，突然想起了一件重要的事，

你立刻用手抓着他的肩膀，然后说

 

“你带套。”

 

“办公室里没有。”

 

“我包里有。”

 

他把手从皮带移开，然后捏了捏你的下巴，对你说

“你明明就像我一样迫不及待了是不是？”

 

“我才没有。”

 

他见你那么嘴硬刻意又让手指进入你的穴口，

用手指划过你的敏感点，你颤抖了一下，然后说

“你没有迫不及待的话那我们就别做了好不好？”

 

都已经到这一步了，你的穴口早已经瘙痒地不得了了还怎么别做！

 

“范丞丞，你别欺负我!”

“那你想我怎样？”

 

你再次用手环住他的脖子，讨好般地对他说

 

“我要。“

“要什么？“

“要你。。。操我。。。“

“要谁操你？说清楚。“

 

他的手指再次在你的敏感点划过。

 

“要。。。范总操我。。“

“果然有进步。“

 

说完他把手指抽了出来，再次把皮带解开，然后把西装裤给脱掉。

他把安全套从你的包里拿了出来，然后迅速地套上。

 

他摸了摸你的脸和唇就把他的巨大挺了进你的穴口。

 

因为昨晚的一番激烈运动，再加上刚刚他用手指挑逗了你那么久，

所以他的巨大毫无阻碍地就进入了你的小穴里。

 

他见你好像适应得不错就立刻加快了速度，不停地抽插。

 

你一直想到外面全是他的员工，所以一直不敢叫出来。

可是你和范丞丞这些年来做了不少次，

他了解你身体的一切一切，每一次都可以顶到你的敏感点，

所以你最终还是忍不住叫了出来。

 

“啊。。唉。。啊。。。太深了。。啊。。。“

 

“别太大声，我不知道这里的隔音好不好。“

 

“他们。。。该。。不会。。。都听到吧？“

 

“不会的，你别太大声就好。“

 

“那。。你别。。别这么深啊。。。“

 

“我不深你怎么爽？“

 

你拍了拍他的胸口，说

“你流氓！”

 

“当初买这个沙发的时候我就幻想过现在这个画面。”

 

你立刻用手捂住他的嘴。

“你别说了。”

 

他竟然把舌头伸了出来，不停地舔你的手掌。

你紧张地立刻把手宿了回来，他见你那么紧张，就想挑逗你。

 

他抓住了你的手，用自己的手把你的手带到了汇合处，

还让你把自己的阴蒂扒开点，让巨大进入更深的地方。

 

你到现在才发觉原来他之前都没让自己的巨大完整地进入你的小穴，

可能是害怕你受伤吧，

这是你第一次感受到他的巨大进入到了一个他从没有进入过的深度。

可能是在办公室做爱太过刺激了吧，所以他也特别地狂野，有些不受控。

 

“不可以。。。不可以。。。。太深了。。。啊。。。”

 

“可以的宝贝，你放松。“

 

过后他的抽插越来越有“深度”，你不知不觉也感受到性爱的快乐，

有那么一刻你特别想就这样一辈子沉溺在他的抽插里，

不顾一切，就只想要那一刻停留，虽然你的口中还叫着

“不要。。。不要。。”

 

过后他把你从沙发上抱了起来，他的巨大还在你的小穴里，

未曾离开，他就这样把你放在了办公桌上。

 

“这一次要把上次的都补回来。”

 

他说完之后又是一轮抽插。

你也只能任由他操弄你，只能不停地喊出

“啊。。。慢点。。。慢点。。。啊。。。”

“范丞。。。丞。。我。。不可。以了。。。”

这些话。

 

他的持久力一直都很好，

你都高潮了两次他都还没射出来。

你的体力已经慢慢地耗尽。

 

这时突然助理在门外敲了敲门，说

 

“范总，投资方的代表已经在会议室等你了。”

“跟他们说我有急事，让他们等我三十分钟吧。”

 

你听见了“三十分钟”这个词，差点连想死的心都有了。

 

“还要三十分钟？！！“ 你脱口而出

 

“你老公的“能力”你还不清楚吗？“

 

“我。。。不行了。。。。啊。。。。你放过我吧。。。“

 

说完你因为他持续的顶弄还咬了咬他的肩膀。

 

“说好了要把上次的都补回来。“

 

“那。。。那你。。。快点吧。。。我好累。。。“

 

“那你求我啊。“

 

“范总。。。求求你了。。。。“

 

“范总是你的谁啊？“

 

“老公。。。老公。。。求求你了。。。“

 

“真乖。“

 

他亲了亲你的唇，然后说

“乖，再忍一下，很快了。”

 

他不停地抽插，可是就是一直到不了那个点，你也有些着急了，所以忍不住开口说

“要不。。。把套脱了吧。“

“啊？你说什么？“

 

这是你第一次主动发让他把套脱了，他也有些惊讶。

 

“你没听到就算了。“

 

他把巨大抽了出来，认真地看着你说

 

“真的可以吗？”

 

你回到他

“嗯“

然后你还主动帮他把套从他的巨大里取出来。

 

你的手在帮他把套取出来的时候无疑是碰到了他的巨大，

他已经很有感觉了，

再加上他也迫不及待地想要感受这毫无隔阂的性爱，

所以他着急地把巨大重新插了进去你的小穴，

不停地抽插，速度也越来越快。

 

你眼看他开会的时间越来越近，你也真的好累了，

所以就说出了一句你这一辈子说过的最羞耻的话。

 

你咬了咬他的耳朵，然后低声地说

**“老公，射给我吧。“**

 

这一招果然管用，他真的被你刺激到了，他喊了

“操！”

之后你就感觉到了你的小穴里被灌满了液体。

 

他抱着你让自己的呼吸调整好，你也累得快睡过去了。

他把你重新放回到沙发上。

 

他在办公桌上取了湿纸巾潦草地替你擦干净之后

就从椅子上拿了自己的西装外套披在你的身上。

 

他把自己整理好了就在你的额头上落下了一个吻。

“你好好休息，我先去开会。”

 

他出了去之后你因为太累了就立刻睡着了。

你醒来时发现自己已经躺了在他的大腿上，

他的手正抚摸着你的耳朵和头发。

 

“醒来啦？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“还累吗？”

 

“还好。”

 

“那我们回家吧。”

 

“嗯。”

 

你起身时腰疼极了。

他察觉到了你的不适就把你公主抱了起来。

 

你立刻对他说

“我自己走吧，外面好多人呢。”

 

“你确定你走得动？”

 

“应该可以。”

 

“那就证明我刚刚不够努力了。”

 

本来在办公室做这样的事就已经很羞耻了，他还要继续说这些话，

你拍了怕他的胸，恨不得他立刻闭嘴。

 

“你别说了。“

 

“外面的人都走人，没人的，别怕。“

 

说完他就抱住你走出了他的办公室。

你看了看墙上的钟。

 

“现在才4点，他们怎么这么早就下班了？“

 

“我让他们先下班的。“

 

“为什么啊？“

 

“他们老板我开心，就让他们早下班啊。“

 

“你开心什么？“

 

他把嘴凑近你耳朵，然后说

 

“开心有人今天求我射进去。”

 

“那还不是因为你一直不行！”

 

“一直不行？今晚就让你知道我是不是一直不行！”

 

“你行你行，是我不行，今晚真的不可以了！”

 

“逗你的。”

 

“你真的越来越流氓了。”

 

“不是霸道总裁吗？”

 

你现在回想起范丞丞之前当艺人的时候就一直说想演霸道总裁，

你是真的怀疑他该不会就是一直期待今天这样的戏码吧。

 

**原谅我太狂野想让我们的感情变得更深刻些。——范丞丞**

 

**THE END.**

喜欢的话记得在loft给我留下小红心和小蓝手呀！

 


End file.
